die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Darius Stone
|alias = Inmate 3655 XXX |affiliation = United States Navy SEALs (formerly) National Security Agency |profession = SEAL sniper (formerly) NSA agent |rank = Lieutenant (formerly) |expertise = Sniping Demolition Urban reconnaissance |sigothers = Lola Jackson (ex-girlfriend) |father = Unnamed (deceased) |mother = Unnamed (deceased) |status = Alive |actor = Ice Cube |films = XXX: State of the Union XXX: Return of Xander Cage |portrayed by = Ice Cube |name = Darius Stone |born = Washington, D.C. }} Lieutenant Darius Stone is the unlikely anti-hero protagonist of 2005 film xXx: State of the Union and is portrayed by rapper Ice Cube. Biography Darius Stone was born in Washington, D.C. and his mother died when he was young. His father then raised him and nothing was reported until 1988, he was killed by a stray bullet and led the young Stone go off the grid. He started committing criminal acts in graffiti and reckless driving before committing another crimes in grand theft auto and even resisting arrest by the authorities. Military Career and Imprisonment Stone later found himself serving his country as a Navy SEAL. His training included urban reconnaissance, demolition and sniping in which he gained high scores. He made history in the Navy with the highest recorded dive, 250 feet. A SEAL officer-turned NSA agent, Captain Augustus Eugene Gibbons, recruited Stone into a Level 5 classified elite unit and ran missions primarily in Eastern Europe until Kosovo in Christmas Day. His commanding officer and the future U.S. Secretary of Defense, General George Octavius Deckert, ordered Stone and his unit to set fire on civilians, but they refused the order and mutinied against the four-star General as Stone broke his jaw, causing him to receive court-martial by Deckert and being imprisoned for twenty years. However, half of the team were still enlisted in the Navy while the other half who mutinied with Stone went missing in action. History State of the Union Stone is first seen in the Disciplinary Barracks or Leavenworth, serving in nine of twenty years until he was visited by his old captain, Gibbons, and helped Stone escape from prison. Then, Stone meets with Zeke, his old partner in crime, and Lola, his former girlfriend, who now runs an exotic car shop. Stone is instructed to recover a hard drive from the NSA bunker, and he manages to escape Agent Kyle Christopher Steele at the same time. Stone later meets up with Gibbons' contact, Charlie Mayweather, to get information. Stone goes to her safe house, but is framed for the murder of General Jack Pettibone and escape from D.C. Metropolitan Police. Stone realizes that Mayweather has been involved. Stone infiltrates Deckert's troops aboard an aircraft carrier, U.S.S. Independence, and discovers Gibbons is not dead, but being held prisoner. Stone's presence is alerted by Mayweather. Gibbons orders Stone to escape and leave him. After retrieving the plans, Stone gets into a tank and fights his way out of the ship. He learns that Deckert is planning a coup against President James Sanford. Stone makes contact with Steele and shows him the plans. When Steele notes that his plans are not clear proof, Stone leaves in frustration, to Steele's initial disbelief. Returning to the garage, Stone receives a visit from Steele who tells him that Deckert wants to kill Sanford and his successors so he can take Sanford's place as President, in opposition to Sanford's current plans to dismantle various military branches to focus on foreign aid. Unable to trust legitimate law enforcement, Stone, Steele, and Shavers enlist the aid of Zeke and his crew. Together, they rob an 18-wheeler secretly hauling guns and equipment to the Department of Homeland Security under the guise of a cheese truck. They end up hijacking a tank, and Stone helps Steele, who is also a former SEAL in Colorado, infiltrate the Capitol Building to rescue Gibbons while knocking out Mayweather in the process. Gibbons kills Mayweather as she attempts to kill Stone. Jackson arrives with a car, and Stone uses it to infiltrate the presidential bullet train. He engages and kills rogue Army Sergeant Alabama Cobb before engaging Deckert, while Steele extracts Sanford. Stone quickly jumps out before Gibbons destroys the train with a missile strike from his Black Hawk helicopter, successfully killing Deckert. After the attack in Washington, D.C., Stone goes back to his former lifestyle with his XXX tattoo on the back of his neck, indicating he is the XXX operative. Return of Xander Cage Darius Stone is later called upon to provide assistance to the XXX program's field team working for Xander Cage and Xiang, who are under attack by a group of heavily armed assassins working for CIA operative Jane Marke in a local NSA warehouse. He later meets Xander and asks him about working with him sometime. In the aftermath, Stone attends Gibbons' "funeral" with Xander and Xiang's team. Gallery DHS- Samuel L. Jackson and Ice Cube in xXx 2 State of the Union.jpg DHS-_Darius_Stone_(Ice_Cube)_from_xXx_State_of_the_Union.jpg Category:Characters Category:XXX: State of the Union characters Category:XXX: The Return of Xander Cage characters Category:Characters played by Ice Cube Category:Characters with military experience Category:Male characters Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Federal agents Category:Antihero Category:Spies